


Crossed

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: All the side characters are evil apparitions





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The hallway was ornate, looked ancient, and Hal really didn't think this was a good idea. Beside him, however  Sinestro was confident, stepped forward with little hesitation and shrugging, Hal followed. They were plunged into darkness, not even the light of their rings was visible. "OK..." Hal really didn't like this but they had no other choice.

Seeming to be thinking something along those lines, Sinestro didn't stop, Hal could hear the sound of his footsteps. "Hey, wait up!" In the quiet, and the darkness, Hal's exclamation was painfully loud, even as he hurried to Sinestro's side. Of course, unable to see, all Hal ended up doing was crashing into Sinestro and sending them both to the ground.

That hadn't been Hal's intention and he sheepishly apologised as he picked himself up. Once on his feet however, he stumbled again, disorientated by being unable to see. Two steady hands caught him. "Honestly, Jordan. You are a hazard," Sinestro told him, but he sounded amused. "Do try to remain standing while we are in this uncertain situation."

Understanding the reasoning behind it, Hal nodded his head, then realised Sinestro couldn't see him. "This would be easier if I could see," he settled on saying instead. "What's up with that? Are our rings not working?" Even as Hal said it however, a soft light appeared on the ground, brightening the area around him, breaking through the darkness. Sinestro didn't respond.

Hands falling from Hal's shoulders, Sinestro moved past him, towards the light, and Hal glanced around. This place he recognised instantly, had been here many times before, but he had to wonder how they'd arrived. Then that thought fled his mind, he was too busy eyeing up the sudden appearance of Lyssa Drak suspiciously. Of course, it was only natural she'd be here, in this illusion of Qward, but that didn't mean Hal had to like it.

"Lyssa." Now standing opposite the blue-skinned Yellow Lantern, Sinestro looked rather confused. "What are you doing here?" In the background, Hal watched, but he didn't interfere, though he bristled watching Lyssa invade Sinestro's personal space. Exactly why was Sinestro not pushing her away?

"I have an offer to make you." Somehow not noticing Hal's growing irritation, or just not caring, Lyssa leaned closer still to Sinestro, trailed her fingers across Sinestro's collarbone. "You don't need that Green Lantern, you don't need to be here," Lyssa said softly in Sinestro's ear, just loud enough for Hal to hear too. "Together, we can defeat this. I know how, I have the power. Come with me."

No longer would Hal stand by and let this creepy alien lady keep Sinestro from doing the right thing, he forgot about the circumstances, that Lyssa most likely wasn't even real, and strode forward. "Hey, back off," Hal snapped, between Lyssa and Sinestro now, one finger jabbed at the blue alien's chest. "Sinestro is with me. We are saving the universe and he doesn't need what you're -"

A bright yellow construct cut off the rest of Hal's words, Sinestro had ducked around him and stabbed Lyssa through the chest. "Honestly, Jordan, I am not a fool. As if I would fall for such an obvious trick." As Sinestro pulled out the construct with a flourish, Lyssa dissolved into sand and everything went dark again. "We must trust each other, if we are to get through this."

Now he felt Sinestro firmly at his side, Hal did feel a little stupid, but it wasn't as though he didn't have cause to be a little paranoid about where Sinestro's loyalties lay. "Maybe if your first reaction wasn't to kill people," Hal muttered resentfully. "That could've been, I don't know, a shapeshifter or something. But no, you just run her through the chest and hope you haven't just killed what we're here to find."

However annoyed Hal acted, he was secretly just a little relieved with how final Sinestro's action had been. Really, there was no chance of Sinestro dumping him for evil blue alien women or promises of power or anything like that. Proven by how Sinestro had ended it all with obvious ease, and was now not at all torn up about it.

"Even if it had been," Sinestro dismissed, "I have no interest in working with anyone trying to separate us. Clearly, they would be fools. If we find nothing here because of my actions, it hardly matters. After all, we have each other." For just a brief moment, Sinestro's fingers caressed Hal's shoulder, then he was striding off, continuing through the darkness like he had any idea where he was going.

Shaking his head, Hal nevertheless made to follow, but a soft sound stopped him. "Hal." It came out of the darkness, and light followed, lit up a bright street in Coast City. Here, Hal hadn't been in far too long, hadn't had the chance, it was all space and Sinestro and saving the universe. No time for a few seconds on Earth.

So Hal stood, momentarily entranced, not even noticing Carol until she moved closer to him, stepped into his line of vision. "What are you doing here, Hal?" she asked him, though really, Hal should be the one asking her that. "You don't have to do any of this. Let someone else save the universe. Come back to Earth with me. Isn't that what you want?"

His surroundings, Coast City, felt quite real, and maybe if he hadn't been gone so long he wouldn't be affected. Nevertheless, he couldn't agree with what Carol was trying to convince him into, opened his mouth to say just that. He had a responsibility to the universe, this was who he was and he loved every second, even when beaten down in the dirt. Another yellow construct interrupted.

This time, it was with less of a flourish and with more cold efficiency that Sinestro pulled his construct out of Carol's chest, allowed her to dissolve into sand. "What, don't you trust me?" Hal snarked at him. "And stop killing the weird sand creatures! What is wrong with you?"

The light faded, but not before Hal caught sight of Sinestro's growing agitation. "As if you were not tempted by that," Sinestro snapped at him, voice coming out of the dark. "I see the way you look at her. If you don't want to be here, then go. I will handle this myself, if need be." It was hard to tell, since they were in the dark, or maybe that was what made Hal realise. Sinestro was upset. This overreaction was very sincere.

Through the dark, Hal reached out, and his fingers came in contact with Sinestro's chest. He slid his fingers up before Sinestro could pull away and grasped the Korugarian by the shoulder. "If you'd just waited, you would've heard me tell that sand thingy to get lost," Hal let Sinestro know patiently, though he was feeling a little irritated. "I'm here, not on Earth, because that's where I want to be. Didn't you say we need to trust each other? Trust me."

The muscles under Hal's hand tightened and released, and then Sinestro sighed. "Very well. I will do my best. So long as you truly are not eager to leave all this behind." One of Sinestro's hands wrapped around the hand Hal had on his shoulder and pulled it away. Though the touch was brief, Hal got the impression Sinestro did actually believe him, and he smiled.

They continued on, silent, Hal couldn't even hear Sinestro's footsteps anymore. In fact, he wasn't sure Sinestro was even still with him. "Sinestro?" Hal reached blindly through the dark, searching, and his fingers came in contact with someone. But it wasn't Sinestro, the light was back, and Hal was shoved to the ground by a figure he'd only seen a few times. She'd haunted him regardless.

"You'll never be good enough for him," Arin Sur growled, centimetres from Hal's face, pinning him down with ease. Her eyes were bright, intelligent and sincere, her skin was smooth, everything about her unfairly perfect. "Why don't you just leave?" Her fingers, lithe, also perfect, grasped his shoulders, Hal wondered if this was how Sinestro felt, if he'd been so taken by how perfect Arin Sur was.

"You're dead," Hal got out through gritted teeth, but he couldn't work up the strength to push Arin off of him. "You're not even real." Reminding himself of the fact didn't help, because Arin felt real, the weight on top of him wasn't imagined. And she had been real, once, real enough for Sinestro to love her more than Hal.

"You'll never compare to me," Arin seemed to know what Hal was thinking, addressed it in a way that cut into Hal. "He'll never love you as much as he loves me. Wouldn't he be here with you if he did?" The words had softened, and Hal was uncertain. Where was Sinestro? But did it matter? Hal wasn't good enough, Arin was prettier than him, smarter, more perfect. He'd never had a chance.

In a second, Arin was gone, a yellow construct had dealt with her too and everything darkened. It was silent, nothing heard but the beat of Hal's heart and then he was being pulled up to his feet, Sinestro's hands steadying him. "I've had enough of this," Sinestro announced, clearly annoyed. "No one may come between us. No one may try."

The confidence, the certainty, and the stability of Sinestro's grip on him served to wipe away Arin's words. What did she know? Being creepy shapeshifting space dust, probably absolutely nothing. Hal was being stupid, he might not be as pretty as Arin but he could bet she'd never saved Sinestro's life. And Arin was dead. He wasn't. That made him the clear winner.


End file.
